Shiine
Shiine (しいね) is a young magician and a student of Dorothy and the son of Access. Appearance Shiine has dark brown hair (black in the manga) with brown highlights at the center, wears a blue long sleeved robe (black in the manga), and is generally the most intelligent and serious of the group, is usually better than magic at Chacha and specializes in metamorphosis spells and also wields the Goddess of Ring of Hope where he and Riiya are channeling their power to make Chacha transform into a Magical Princess. Shiine has a strong resemblance to his father, Access in both hairstyle and fringes and his face resembling his unnamed mother. When he was in Daimaō's control, Shiine has a red sticker on his right cheek with a skull emblem embedded on the sticker. He dons a golden blond short spiked wig and wears a rebellious attire, a dark blue long jacket with a red short sleeve undershirt, dark blue pants and black boots. He also wears purple sunglasses and wields spiked knuckles on his fists. Personality Shiine initially appears as being calm, serious and a hardworking boy when his master Dorothy asks him to do all the home chores especially house cleaning. Upon meeting Chacha, he has a crush on her as her friend Riiya becomes his rival which he shows hostility towards him. Throughout the series, he and Riiya are soon became a friendly rivalry whenever they team up with Chacha to make her transform as a Magical Princess and showing his protectiveness to Chacha when she is in danger. Shiine is also intellectual and resourceful when some dangers are ahead of them. When Shiine was under the rebellious phase, he can be seen as cold, arrogant and sadistic as seen when he slashes the right side of Chacha's red hood using his spike knuckles causing Riiya to fight him off. Upon the appearance of his father Access who is responsible for blocking all of Chacha's attacks from her Beauty Serene Arrow, Shiine is unaware at first while with Riiya and Chacha during their second confrontation with Access until in Episode 33 where it reveals his blood relation to him as he read Dorothy's diary. Shiine becomes angry and desperate during the clash of magic between him and his father Access who angrily threatens his own son not to speak to their fathers who is nice to their own son which results to spare Shiine from getting killed from his magic. Shiine later becomes deeply emotional when his father was defeated by Chacha making him come to his aid as well as his reunion with his unnamed mother after rescuing her in imprisonment which would mean Shiine shows his love to his parents. Background It is later revealed that he was adopted and raised by Dorothy to become her student at the request of his father Access . Shiine falls in love with Chacha and feuds with Riiya over her love. In spite of this, the trio are good friends and work together to fight evil. In one episode, Shiine becomes an enemy due to the Daimaō's control with a red sticker of a skull emblem on his cheek to make him rebellious when he tries to target Chacha. Donning a rebellous attire similar to a bozoku, he manages to slash Chacha's red hood with its spike knuckles causing Riiya to fight him and trying to knock his senses. Shiine begins to regain control after Riiya angrily tries to knock his own senses which he was freed from his rebellious influence. When his father Access reappeared after he stopped all of the Magical Princess' arrows from her Beauty Serene Arrow and also works from Daimaō, Shiine finally realizes when Dorothy adopts him while he was a baby, Access was actually his father. When, Chacha and Riiya are trying to defend themselves from Access to buy some time, Shiine confronts his father by deflecting his power with his magic and wants to know why he was working with the Dark Lord. Both father and son clashed with their magic but Access' magical powers overpowers him and this prompts Chacha to transform into a Magical Princess after the latter apologizes. Shiine begs Chacha to save his father as she manages to defeat Access using the Phoenix Sword as the finishing blow. But also manage to break Access' helmet and mask to reveal his face. Shiine emotionally cries to his father's aid when Chacha defeats him knowingly he was severely hurt. Access apologizes to his son, Shiine for his actions and he explains his main reason for working with Daimaō because his biological mother was imprisoned and wanted to save her from his clutches before passing out. Shiine with Chacha and Riiya also manage to save his mother after defeating Spydia in her monstrous form in order to reunite with his father, Access. Shiine also calls both of his parents when Access lets him stay in Dorothy's care as he and his wife are going to the secluded place. Trivia * Gallery Shiine/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Urara School students